Welcome Home
by LilyCissa
Summary: Dean a disparu depuis deux jours. Sam a beau s'inquiéter, il ne peut imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts lorsque Castiel ne le retrouve. Blessé, et surtout inconscient. Incapable de revenir parmi les vivants : enterré dans son propre esprit. Cas tente alors un sort désespéré... [violence verbale et physique, Destiel établi, milieu s5]
1. Enter Sandman

_**Welcome Home **_

_Bienvenue dans un monde où le temps s'est arrêté._

_Personne ne peut ni ne veut s'en échapper._

**Synopsis : **Dean n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis des jours, lorsque Castiel débarque auprès de Sam, ramenant son corps inerte. Pourtant, Dean n'est pas mort. Plongé dans une sorte de profond coma, il semble s'être enterré mentalement, dans un dernier mouvement d'auto-défense.

**Warnings : **angstangstangst... Du sang, de la violence, du sexe (non consenti), mais surtout beaucoup de sentiments et de violence verbale.

Destiel établi.

Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je n'ai toujours pas fini la saison 5 de Supernatural. [En fait je les regarde tellement vite qu'au moment où j'édite cette intro je l'ai finie. Et maintenant que je corrige je suis à jour.]

Il faut donc situer cette fanfiction au milieu de cette saison. N'hésitez pas à me signaler les incohérences éventuelles. Toute critique est de toute façon bonne à prendre !

**Notes : **J'ai préféré Michaël à Michel, par simple choix esthétique. Dommage que le nom de cet ange sonne clairement plus ringard en français !

If you're English speaking and you're curious about this story, I can translate it. You can too, if you ask nicely ! :3

**Merci à Julien et son jeu de rôle _Chères Ombres_ qui m'a inspiré cette fanfiction. **

**OoO**

_**Enter Sandman**_

_S'éteint la lumière. _

_Entre la nuit. _

_Prends ma main. _

_En route pour le Pays Imaginaire._

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Dean était introuvable. Il était resté un peu tard dans ce bar, l'autre soir, et il n'était jamais rentré. Sam n'était bien sûr pas resté là sans rien faire, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : après avoir retourné plus de la moitié de ce patelin paumé de l'Arkansas, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son frère. Il avait tenté d'appeler Castiel, mais l'ange ne s'était même pas déplacé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et ce n'était rien de le dire.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il se décida à se sortir du lit. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment pouvait-il se reposer pendant que son grand frère était là-bas, dehors, peut-être aux prises avec un démon ou pire encore, et qu'il ne donnait aucun signe de vie !? C'était insupportable pour Sam, qui commença à déambuler nerveusement dans la chambre miteuse qu'ils avaient loué il y a une petite semaine. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait devenir fou. Il savait ce que c'était d'être seul, sans Dean. Il se souvenait des mois qu'il avait passé, à chasser en solo pendant que son frère pourrissait en Enfer. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

Sam s'assit devant son pc, bien qu'il ne sache pas par où commencer, lança des recherches. Une heure à peine de googlisation laborieuse s'était écoulée lorsqu'une silhouette apparut derrière lui.

« Sam. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ensanglanté, Castiel portait un corps inerte et nu dans ses bras. Celui de son grand frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !? Dean !? » s'écria Sam.

L'ange ne put que hocher la tête, tristement, alors qu'il déposait le corps sur le lit. Dean était vraiment mal en point. On l'avait blessé au niveau de la tête, du ventre et des avant-bras. La plupart des entailles n'étaient ni importantes ni profondes, mais il en avait partout. Terrifié, Sam se dit alors que ça ressemblait à de la torture. Dean était dans un tel état que son frère ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Il est pas mort hein !? »

« Non. » répondit Castiel. « Mais il est grièvement blessé, et inconscient. »

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? »

« A une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici. Je peux guérir ses blessures physiques, mais pour le reste, ça va être plus compliqué. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Castiel voulait dire par là ? Il était simplement inconscient, non ?

« Dean semble s'être enfermé mentalement. » continua l'ange. Le coma dans lequel était plongé le chasseur n'avait rien de naturel. « Il existe un sort pour le ramener, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? » Sam était prêt à tout pour sauver son frère. Si quelque chose était possible, alors il fallait le tenter !

« Je vais devoir entrer dans sa tête. Dans ses souvenirs. Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et le convaincre de revenir parmi nous. »

Même pour Castiel, cela semblait totalement fou. Il y avait très peu de chances que ça fonctionne, et les risques à prendre étaient énormes. Dean pourrait se révéler violent, s'en prendre à l'ange alors qu'il tentait de le ramener. Cas n'avait jamais été du genre trop prudent, mais là, c'était de la folie pure. Pourtant, Sam n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

A contrecœur, l'ange lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois les pentagrammes tracés et les incantations prononcées, Castiel posa sa main sur le front brûlant et ensanglanté de Dean. Et il tomba inconscient, comme si son hôte humain s'était vidé. Anxieux, Sam avait pour mission de surveiller leurs deux corps, et de lever le sort si Castiel échouait.


	2. Master of Puppets

_**Master of Puppets**_

_Je tire tes ficelles, tordant ton esprit, brisant tes rêves. _

_Aveuglé par ma présence, tu ne vois rien. _

_Crie mon nom, je t'entendrai._

La première chose que vit l'ange dans l'obscurité dans laquelle il était soudainement plongé, ce fut Dean. Il était bien conscient, mais bâillonné accroché par les poignets au plafond d'une cave sordide. Il avait encore ses vêtements. Castiel déglutit avec difficulté : quand il l'avait trouvé et l'avait amené à son petit frère, il n'avait même pas pu le rhabiller. Franchement, il n'avait pas envie de savoir comment Dean avait pu finir nu, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait le ramener, il n'allait pas pouvoir zapper jusqu'à la fin du film, mais le regarder en entier. Dans un coin de la pièce, Castiel demeurait un observateur extérieur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux. Pire même, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour convaincre Dean de revenir parmi les vivants.

Dans le fond de la cave, une silhouette descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd et mesuré. Invisible, Castiel resta au milieu de la pièce. L'homme s'avança vers lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas... L'ange fronça les sourcils, pétri de perplexité. Il faisait noir, et il était difficile d'y voir clair mais... Cette silhouette. C'était Sam. Impossible de se tromper lorsqu'elle vous passait à travers le corps.

Quand il reconnut son frère, Dean poussa un cri étouffé par le tissu qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans la gorge. Il tenta de se débattre, tira sur ses chaînes à s'en ouvrir les poignets, mais rien n'y fit. Les liens étaient trop solides.

« Surpris ? » C'était bien la voix de Sam, le corps de Sam, mais ça ne pouvait pas être Sam. Dean écarquilla les yeux, et secoua la tête, paniqué. Puisqu'il était dans sa tête, Castiel sut qu'il pensait avoir Lucifer devant lui, mais l'ange n'était pas convaincu. Quelque chose clochait, dans cette hypothèse. Peut-être le fait qu'en réalité, Sam était toujours resté dans le motel, à chercher Dean ?

« Mon pauvre Dean. » murmura la chose qui ressemblait à Sam. « Tu pensais avoir fait le bon choix, hein ? » Il ricana, et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière. « La _team free will_, non mais sérieux ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, Dean ? Que tout d'un coup, t'allais pouvoir changer Sa volonté ? Juste parce que t'en as envie ? Tu penses vraiment avoir eu le choix un jour dans ta vie ? »

Plus la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, moins Castiel comprenait. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient les hôtes de luxe pour Michaël et Lucifer. Qu'ils étaient les humains rêvés pour les incarner : deux frères déchirés entre la volonté d'être de bons fils et d'être eux-mêmes. Abel et Caïn. Cela seul n'aurait pas pu briser Dean à ce point... Il était plus fort que ça. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre.

« Je crois sincèrement, Dean, qu'être un chasseur n'est pas la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée. Le destin, hein ? Effectivement. Mais tuer des monstres, neutraliser des revenants, exorciser des démons et bannir des anges t'as rendu affreusement prétentieux. C'est vrai quoi... Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde. Tu penses être unique. Un humain à part. _Le_ Dean Winchester. Et après, tu te mets à penser que tu peux te montrer insolent envers des entités autrement plus puissantes que toi, sans rien craindre d'elles ? Ne réalises-tu pas à quel point tu es _présomptueux_... ? »

La voix de Sam était emplie de mépris et de dégoût. Il avait presque craché le dernier mot à la tronche de son frère, comme s'il n'était qu'une petite merde. Au final, c'était moins ce qu'il disait que la manière dont il le disait qui blessait Dean à ce point. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que ce dernier avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, ou de frapper son frère. Voire tout en même temps. Toute la haine et la colère de Sam, accumulées depuis des années, semblaient prendre forme devant lui, et rien n'aurait pu être plus douloureux que d'en être la cible.

« Au bout d'un moment, Dean, il faut savoir se rendre à l'évidence. Tu es impuissant. Faible. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ce qui a été prévu pour nous. Contre La Volonté de Dieu. Et plus tu essaieras de nager à contre-courant, plus vite tu sombreras. Tu te fatigues, Dean. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, sauf toi. »

En entendant ça, Castiel eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne connaissait pas encore tout le spectre des émotions humaines, mais celle que ressentait Dean était très claire. Parce qu'il était désormais en mesure de se mettre à sa place, Castiel se sentait profondément blessé. Trahi.

« Tu me fatigues aussi, tu sais. Pourquoi ne pas accepter notre sort, tout simplement ? Tout serait fini, et nous n'aurions plus à nous battre. C'est si facile Dean... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lâcher prise ? Tu sais pourtant que la plupart des esprits qu'on exorcise ont ce problème précis. Ils ne veulent pas abandonner, même quand tout est perdu. Ils s'accrochent à leur petite bouée, leur ridicule et minuscule univers, pendant que le monde continue de tourner sans eux, et s'effondre. Quand ils se rendent compte que tout a disparu, que l'amour et la tendresse se sont aigris, transformés en haine et en rancœur, ils deviennent incontrôlables. Ils perdent toute humanité. Ils n'ont plus de sentiments. »

Sam s'avança vers Dean et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui. Il resta un moment silencieux, pensif, avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, le forçant par ce geste à le regarder.

« Dean, je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. Je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime vraiment. Tu es mon grand frère, le modèle que j'ai toujours suivi, faute d'avoir un père digne de ce nom. »

Dean tiqua à cette phrase. Leur père, John, avait toujours été un exemple pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était qu'il soit fier de lui. Jamais il ne l'avait remis en question à ce point. Jamais il n'avait voulu voir ses défauts. Maintenant que Sam lui ouvrait les yeux, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder la vérité en face.

Son souffle devint irrégulier sous le bâillon. Il se débattait encore, mais Castiel sentait bien que son énergie ne serait pas infinie. Face à un Sam qui abandonnait la lutte, Dean ne pouvait que désespérer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, Dean, mais si tu continues dans cette direction, ni toi ni moi n'aurons le choix. J'aimerais être comme toi, et penser que tout le monde peut être sauvé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ca ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais. Il n'y a aucun espoir. Il n'y en a jamais eu. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Dean, qui était persuadé que son frère avait accepté d'être l'hôte de Lucifer. C'était d'autant plus douloureux pour Castiel d'assister à ce spectacle, car il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai. Que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène, destinée à lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Le souvenir s'arrêta soudainement, comme un arrêt sur images surnaturel. Castiel avait jugé bon de faire une pause, et de partir à la recherche de ce qu'il restait de la conscience de Dean.

« Dean. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

La voix de l'ange résonnait comme s'il était dans une grotte.

« Dean, réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu es là ? Tu m'entends ? »

Dans un coin de la cave, prostré sur le sol, apeuré par son propre souvenir, Dean sanglotait. Castiel s'avança vers lui lentement. Tendant sa main, il caressa doucement son visage.

« Dean... » Sa voix était grave mais douce. « Ce n'était pas Sam. Sam ne t'aurait jamais dit tout ça, et tu le sais. »

Mais le chasseur ne réagit pas. Il resta là, immobile, ses grands yeux verts rougis par les larmes fixés sur le vide. Il ne voulait pas voir Castiel. Pas lui. Pas maintenant.

« … S'il-te-plaît... Reviens. »

Dean secoua la tête. Impuissant, Castiel n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser le souvenir reprendre sa course.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, grand frère. » Sam avait un sourire béat sur le visage. « Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Je vais te montrer. »

Il lui toucha le front, et la pièce bascula.


	3. Sad but True

_**Sad but True**_

_Je suis ta vérité, semant les mensonges. _

_Je suis à l'intérieur, ouvre les yeux : _

_Je suis toi ! _

Dean se réveilla dans un motel, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant, ou alors ça faisait longtemps. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers l'endroit où aurait du dormir Sam, mais il n'y avait personne. En fait, il n'y avait même pas de deuxième lit. Paniqué, il se leva, et déambula dans la pièce : aucune trace de son petit frère, rien.

« ...Connard. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure, alors qu'il comprit que tout ceci n'était qu'un aperçu d'un futur dont il espérait qu'il ne se produirait jamais. On lui avait déjà fait le coup, après tout.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Castiel observait la scène silencieusement. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Dean avait vu. Ce qu'il l'avait transformé dans cette vision du futur.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, l'ange se fondit dans son ombre. A l'extérieur, tout semblait normal, du moins en apparence. La ville n'était pas désertée, et les bâtiments n'étaient pas en ruine. C'était déjà ça. Dean parcourut la grand-rue, cherchant la raison pour laquelle Lucifer l'aurait amené à un tel endroit, à une telle époque. D'un geste brusque, il s'empara d'un journal abandonné sur un banc, et lut la date.

« 2015, hein ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de voyages spatio-temporels éducatifs, mais il ne les appréciait pas davantage. Visiblement agacé, il feuilleta le quotidien, à la recherche d'événements étranges.

« Bizarre... »

Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Rien ne semblait perturber la vie de cette petite ville de campagne. Rien sauf un visage familier qui l'observait derrière son journal. Dean le lâcha sous la surprise.

« … Moi... ? »

Le Dean de cette époque était méconnaissable. Bien coiffé et bien habillé même s'il n'avait pas de costume. Un vrai Dean Winchester de classe moyenne. Tout, sauf un chasseur de monstres.

« Qui es-tu !? » s'écria le Dean 2015.

« Je suis toi... Je viens de 2010 ! »

« Prouve-le moi ! »

L'ancienne version de Dean leva les yeux au ciel : il en avait assez de ces simagrées qu'il devait faire à chaque fois, même s'il pouvait comprendre. Il avait beau avoir raccroché, buter des démons, c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas.

« Ecoute, balance-moi toute l'eau bénite que tu veux, je suis juste toi, et on m'a encore joué un sale tour sur fond de paradoxe temporel. Zachariah-style. »

Evidemment, le futur Dean restait méfiant. C'était difficile pour lui de croire son clone – lui ! - sur parole, c'est pourquoi son ancien lui dut quand même raconter l'histoire de la lingerie féminine. Encore une fois.

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'en discuter plus en détails dans une ruelle, Castiel les suivit en silence, invisible. Les deux Dean auraient bien voulu en parler autour d'un cheeseburger, mais tout le monde le connaissait dans cette ville et savait qu'il n'avait pas de jumeau. Ca n'aurait fait qu'attirer les soupçons.

« Alors pourquoi on t'a envoyé ici ? Et maintenant ? » commença Dean 2015.

« Aucune idée. Je... on... » Une ombre passa sur son visage, et il resta muet quelques secondes. Il venait juste de se souvenir que c'était Sam qui l'avait envoyé ici. Après lui avoir sorti un beau paquet d'horreurs. « Il se passe quelque chose de spécial ? »

L'autre Dean secoua la tête. « Non, tout va bien. »

« Pas de démons, d'anges ou d'autres enfoirés surnaturels ? »

Encore une fois, on lui fit signe que non.

« Merde. » Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à cette époque alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y'avoir d'intéressant ? « Et Sam ? Il est pas avec moi ? Enfin, toi... nous ? »

Le regard du futur Dean sembla s'éteindre alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

« Il est mort. »

Le monde s'effondra autour de l'ancien Dean. Sammy n'était plus là, et tout allait bien ? Ca ne se pouvait pas ! C'était impossible !

« Comment !? » demanda-t-il, la panique pointant dans sa voix. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« … Je... Nous l'avons tué. Il y a cinq ans. On n'a pas eu le choix. »

« T'as tué ton frère, et t'oses dire que tout va bien !? » L'ancien Dean attrapa son futur par le col, et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. « Comment t'as pu faire ça !? »

« Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre ! » hurla-t-il en retour. « Lucifer l'avait pris, qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse!? »

« Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen ! Il y a toujours un autre moyen ! »

« … Non ! C'est faux ! Tu te trompes ! Tu t'es toujours trompé ! Tu as toujours cru que tu pouvais tout arranger, que tu pouvais tout régler en sauvant tout le monde ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne l'a jamais été ! »

A ces mots, la seule réaction du Dean 2010 fut de frapper son pâle reflet « vie normale » en pleine face. Il voulait le détruire, rayer de la carte cette version alternative de lui, ce fratricide qui avait son visage et son nom, celui qui n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère. Pire même, celui qui l'avait sacrifié et tué de ses propres mains. Mais ce dernier ne se défendit même pas. Il se contenta de hurler à son ancienne version d'arrêter.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison ! » répliqua celui-ci.

« J'ai une famille maintenant ! » Ah la bonne blague ! Difficile à croire, pour un mec qui n'avait pas hésité à assassiner son petit frère.

« Et tu l'as pas encore massacrée !? »

« Ben... Ben a un demi-frère ! »

Wow. Le poing de l'ancien Dean s'immobilisa dans les airs, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Sentant sa propre hésitation, son futur reprit :

« On a une famille. Une vie normale, sans problèmes. Sans monstres, sans esprits, sans démons ni anges. Tout va bien, et on est heureux... »

Il se regarda dans les yeux à cinq ans de différence, mais ne vit aucun mensonge sur son visage. Le Dean de 2015 était parfaitement heureux sans Sam. Il était heureux. Vraiment.

Castiel pensa que c'était un bon moment pour faire un arrêt sur images dans le souvenir, mais fut pris de court par la voix de Sam. Le monde de 2015 fut suspendu dans le temps, et seul l'ancien Dean était en mesure de bouger et de parler. Quant à Sam, il semblait assister à tout cela derrière un écran, faisant la leçon à son grand frère tel une voix off.

« Tu vois, Dean. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec toi-même. Tu l'as rarement été, d'ailleurs... » Il ricana doucement. « Un monde sans Lucifer, c'est un monde où tu vis heureux... C'est si dur que ça à concevoir, pour toi ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Dean sans hésiter. « Parce que c'est un monde où je n'ai pas pu te sauver ! »

« Mais... Tu ne peux pas me sauver. »

De nouveau, les larmes emplirent les yeux verts de Dean. « Alors je mourrais en essayant ! »

« Quel idiot... » cracha avec mépris Sam. « Tu préfères condamner le monde entier pour moi ? »

« Je ne laisserai pas Lucifer prendre le pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Jamais ! »

« Espèce d'imbécile co-dépendant... »

La voix de Sam sembla se transformer, comme si soudainement, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, ça n'avait jamais vraiment été lui. Castiel leva la main en l'air, et tout, cette fois, se figea.

« Dean. Ce futur n'est qu'une possibilité, et tu le sais. Il y a d'autres alternatives, d'autres moyens... »

Prostré contre un des murs de la ruelle, le Dean actuel secoua nerveusement la tête, niant totalement les paroles de l'ange.

« Non... non... »

Castiel commença à penser que c'était vraiment plus grave que ce qu'il avait cru au début. Qu'est-ce que cette créature avait bien pu lui faire pour le rendre aussi mutique ? L'ange fit un pas en avant, tendant à nouveau une main vers cet humain qu'il avait toujours pensé un peu spécial.

« Va-t-en. » murmura Dean, repoussa vivement la main tendue de Castiel. « ...Dégage... Je veux plus te voir... »

Perplexe, Castiel fit un pas en arrière, et relança le cours du souvenir.


	4. No Leaf Clover

_**No Leaf Clover**_

_Et il s'avère que l'apaisante lumière au bout du tunnel _

_N'est qu'un train fonçant vers toi... _

Ils étaient revenus dans la cave sombre où le piètre clone de Sam torturait son grand frère. Ce dernier était toujours attaché au plafond, pieds et poings liés, un bandeau dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Invisible, Castiel resta au beau milieu de la pièce, comme à son habitude.

« Que faut-il donc faire pour te convaincre, Dean !? Jusqu'où aller... ? » Sam semblait réfléchir à voix haute, plutôt que demander l'avis de son frère. De toute façon, il était dans l'incapacité physique de lui répondre. « Oh, je sais. » Le ton amusé et sadique donna un frisson à Castiel, mais ce qu'il vit ensuite le terrifia.

C'était lui-même, dans le même costume et le même trenchcoat beige, qui apparut juste à la droite de Dean. D'un coup de baguette magique, comme il en avait l'habitude. Un deuxième Castiel, aussi vrai que nature. Sauf que... l'ange n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir assisté à un tel spectacle.

« Tu dois te résigner, Dean. » lança-t-il de sa voix rauque habituelle. Le véritable Castiel écarquilla les yeux. « Sa Volonté doit être faite. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Pas d'autre voie. »

Il commençait à comprendre. Si Dean était persuadé qu'il lui avait tenu ce genre de discours, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il refuse l'aide du véritable lui aussi violemment. Le ramener allait se révéler plus complexe que prévu, ça ne faisait aucun doute. L'ange ne pouvait pourtant pas désespérer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il laissa donc le souvenir se dérouler, même si l'envie de tout arrêter et de ne pas aller plus loin était de plus en plus forte.

L'ersatz de Cas s'avança, entrant dans l'espace vital de Dean. Oh, ce dernier avait détesté ça à une époque. L'ange apparaissait soudainement, très proche de lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus naïfs. Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi l'autre réagissait toujours très mal, mais il avait quand même fini par garder une sorte de distance minimum. Se voir aussi proche de Dean, le regarder avec autant d'hostilité et d'autorité donnait à Castiel l'impression de le violer.

« J'ai cru que tu étais spécial, Dean. Que ton âme valait la peine d'être sauvée. Mais il m'apparaît clair, aujourd'hui, que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin têtu et insolent. Impossible à raisonner. Désobéissant. Dangereux. Donne ton corps à Michaël. »

Même s'il pleurait, même si sa volonté était mise à mal, Dean secoua la tête. Jamais il ne changerait d'avis. Il ne voulait pas servir d'hôte à un enfoiré d'ange qui mettrait la Terre à feu et à sang. Jamais. Jamais... Jamais !

« L'archange en fera un meilleur usage. » Castiel s'était tellement avancé que leurs nez se touchaient presque. « Ton égoïsme est sans précédent. Il me dégoûte. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Derrière lui, Sam ricanait, les paumes vers le ciel, comme pour dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que si lui et Cas étaient du même avis, c'était peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. Dean ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir l'ange face à lui. Il avait juste envie de s'enfuir loin d'ici, de s'enterrer dans un coin et de ne plus en sortir. Que tout ceci s'arrête enfin, que la douleur disparaisse.

Dean n'était pas blessé physiquement, du moins, rien qui soit réellement grave. Mais mentalement, c'était une autre affaire. Son frère qui lui noyait les oreilles d'horreurs, et Castiel qui venait en rajouter... Castiel. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui, entre tous ? Lui qui l'avait sorti de l'Enfer, qui l'avait sauvé... C'était simplement inconcevable qu'il change ainsi d'avis. Ce n'était pas possible ! En temps normal, Dean se serait sûrement méfié, aurait cherché où se trouvait l'arnaque, la preuve que ce n'était pas Castiel et Sam en face de lui, mais il était déjà trop fatigué. Il ne voulait plus chercher. Il ne voulait plus rien, si ce n'est peut-être mourir.

« J'ai tout donné pour toi, Dean, et voilà comment tu me remercies... » Castiel n'avait apparemment pas fini. « J'ai eu tort de croire en toi. J'ai même cru que je t'aimais, à un moment. » Il ricana. « J'aurais arraché mes ailes pour toi. Maintenant, je suis soulagé de ne pas l'avoir fait. C'aurait été une terrible erreur. »

La douleur était si forte dans le cœur de Dean qu'il crut un moment qu'il s'était arrêté de battre. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, pas Castiel, pas lui... Celui qui l'avait tiré de l'Enfer l'y ré-expédiait de la façon la plus horrible qui soit, plus insidieuse et perverse, plus retorse et lancinante. Cas, qui lui disait les yeux dans les yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais du être sauvé, voilà un supplice des plus douloureux. D'autant plus douloureux que Dean y avait toujours cru.

Il n'avait jamais mérité d'être sauvé, si ce n'est pour servir d'hôte parfait à Michaël. Son âme n'était pas plus belle qu'une autre, au contraire. Il n'était qu'un pauvre gars paumé qui avait grandi dans l'ombre de son père, dont il n'avait pris conscience des défauts que trop tard. Il était son père, il était John. Il avait tiré Sam de sa vie normale et paisible pour le jeter dans celui des chasseurs de monstres. « Une affaire de famille », hein ? Tu parles ! Une belle excuse pour ne pas se retrouver seul, seul comme John. Désillusionné, désespéré, solitaire. Sans attaches ni foyer, avec simplement une vieille bagnole comme maison. Dormir dans des motels pourris entre deux cadavres de vampires ou de démons, entourés par une barrière de sel et quelques graffitis vaguement anti-sataniques !? Quelle belle vie, oui... Dean se rendit alors qu'il ne valait rien. Rien de plus que d'être l'incarnation de Michaël. Il prenait conscience, enfin, que même s'il avait lutté toute sa vie contre ce destin, il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. Un tout petit pion de rien du tout. Un petit pion qui n'avait pas son putain de mot à dire. Qui n'avait qu'à acquiescer docilement. Parce qu'il n'était rien. Il ne serait jamais que rien du tout.

« Je suis un Ange du Seigneur, Dean, et regarde comment tu m'as traité. Tu es l'humain le plus ingrat qui soit, et tu voudrais que l'on t'épargnes ? Que l'on écoute tes jérémiades stupides ? Mais qui crois-tu être, Dean Winchester ? Qui es-tu pour te comporter ainsi ? Qui es-tu? _Qui ?_ »

La voix de Castiel résonna dans la pièce et dans l'esprit de Dean, qui ferma les yeux à se les faire imploser. C'est bien parce qu'il était bâillonné, sinon il se serait mis à hurler, le plus fort possible, jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales se rompent, jusqu'à ce que le sang emplisse ses poumons, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Jamais il n'avait ressenti telle douleur, jamais il ne s'était senti si mal, si désespéré.

« Tu es encore plus têtu que ce que je pensais. Est-ce le fait de devoir tuer ton frère qui te sois si inconcevable ? Quand bien même ce frère serait Lucifer en personne ? Il n'est pas le Diable par hasard, Dean. Comme tout le monde, il a peut-être ses raisons, mais elles ne sont pas forcément bonnes. Lucifer doit mourir. Sam est Lucifer. Je te laisse faire le calcul. »

Sur ces paroles, le faux Castiel disparut. S'il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, Dean n'aurait vu devant lui qu'un Sam arborant un rictus qui lui allait mal. Qui n'était pas le sien. C'est à ce moment que le véritable Cas fit un arrêt sur images, et se tourna vers le Dean qui restait prostré dans un coin de son esprit.

« Dean... »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'ange. Il ne savait plus quoi dire désormais, mais il revint doucement vers l'homme brisé qui avait été son ami. Et bien plus.

« Jamais je n'aurais dit des choses pareilles, Dean. Tu m'as appris ce qu'était la liberté d'agir. Jamais je ne t'aurais forcé à quoi que ce soit, fut-ce en Son Nom. »

Mais Dean ne semblait pas écouter. Il n'avait pas l'air présent. Il était bien là, dans son esprit, mais se refusait à entendre les mots de Castiel. Ce dernier commença à soupçonner des choses autrement plus horribles et traumatisantes que des mots et des suppositions. Avant de se souvenir de l'état de Dean quand il l'avait retrouvé. C'était bien plus que des soupçons qu'il fallait avoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait... ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu te faire pour te briser à ce point... ? » murmura Cas.

Dean leva son regard vers celui de l'ange. Ses yeux verts ressortaient d'autant plus que son visage était rougi de ses blessures et de ses pleurs. L'animal blessé n'avait pourtant plus cet air perçant et hostile : il criait à l'aide. Lentement, il leva la main. Cette fois, c'était lui qui laissa s'écouler le souvenir.

« … Regarde. »


	5. Devil's Dance

_**Devil's Dance**_

_Un jour tu verras, tu oseras venir me voir.  
Allez, viens, tente ta chance, _

_C'est ça... _

_Dansons._

Au moment où Castiel se tourna vers la scène, il comprit. Sam s'approchait de son frère, qui fermait toujours les yeux dans un réflexe d'auto-défense futile. Faire l'autruche ne servirait à rien, ça ne changerait pas la suite du souvenir. Ca valait autant pour Dean que pour Cas, au final. Lui non plus ne voulait pas avoir raison. Jamais, à aucun autre moment, il n'avait autant haï avoir raison.

« Mon frère... Comme tu m'aimes ! » lança Sam d'une voix moqueuse. « Tu as toujours tout fait pour moi, c'est vrai. Tu m'as toujours protégé, tu t'es occupé de moi, tu m'as élevé même... ! Pendant longtemps, tu as été ma seule famille, mon père, mon frère, mon ami. Mon monde. »

Sam posa alors une main douce dans les cheveux de Dean, le caressant presque amoureusement. 

« Mais nous connaissons tous les deux la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il. « Je suis ton monde. Pas l'inverse. Me détruire, ça revient à du suicide pour toi. Jamais tu ne me tueras... Jamais tu ne lèveras la main sur moi, même si... »

L'autre main de Sam se posa sur le torse de Dean, se frayant un chemin sous son t-shirt.

« ...je pose les miennes sur toi. »

L'aîné refusait de comprendre. Il secouait la tête en signe de déni, plutôt que pour implorer la pitié d'un petit frère qui n'était manifestement plus le même. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était attaché, bâillonné, incapable de résister. A la merci d'un inconnu ayant pris possession de son frère. Sans défense, face au Diable en personne.

« Tu dois me tuer pourtant, Dean. Tu le dois. Que faut-il faire pour que tu me détestes enfin ? Hmm... J'ai mon idée. »

Celui qui semblait être Sam prit un couteau sur la table non loin, et entreprit de dévêtir son frère de la manière forte. Déchirant plus que découpant le tissu, il ne se gênait pas non plus pour blesser Dean au passage, lui laissant des entailles un peu partout sur le corps. Le sang ne le rendait que plus excitant encore ! Sentant un désir malsain s'emparer de lui, Sam lécha une des estafilades les plus importantes, remontant du nombril jusqu'au tatouage anti-possession de son frère. Se délectant de ce nectar écarlate, il le coupa à plusieurs endroits, de préférence sur le ventre et les cuisses. Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que Dean soit presque totalement nu, ses parties intimes seulement cachées par un boxer qui ne tarderait pas à lâcher lui aussi. Les élastiques avaient été rompus, et le tissu avait été sérieusement entamé.

Qu'importe, de toute façon, puisque le tissu n'empêchait pas Sam de poser sa langue immonde et vicieuse sur le membre de Dean, qui refusait encore d'enfler. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, l'autre le savait. Sans se presser, il continua de jouer avec ses lèvres et ses mains, faisant étalage d'un art qui aurait pu être le plus délicieux s'il n'était pas si écœurant. Si seulement ce n'était pas Sam, ou la chose qui avait pris son apparence, qui lui faisait ça.

Castiel voulut détourner le regard, mais ne le fit pas. A quoi cela servirait de faire comme si ça ne s'était pas passé ? La détresse de Dean, il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il la ressente. Il ne pouvait pas se détourner, car ce serait lui manquer de respect. Il avait lui-même choisi de laisser l'ange voir. Alors il devait voir.

Sam avait déplacé le corps quasi-inerte de son frère. Ce dernier semblait avoir choisi de ne plus se débattre. C'était trop fatigant, trop inutile aussi. Autant se tenir tranquille, ça irait plus vite. Sam se lasserait, et le laisserait tranquille plus rapidement. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant et le plus triste : le viol, ou la docilité avec laquelle Dean se laissait faire.

On se serait attendu à ce qu'il hurle, qu'il se défende bec et ongles : c'était Dean Winchester ! Mais non. Sam l'allongea sur une table en métal, lui attachant les poignets et les chevilles plus par précaution que par réelle nécessité. Sur le dos, Dean avait tout le loisir de regarder dans les yeux celui qui n'était plus son frère. Oui, il le regardait maintenant. Les yeux grands ouverts, mais vitreux. Il semblait plus calme, seulement parce qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. A partir du moment où il avait décidé de donner à Sam ce qu'il voulait, il avait cessé de paniquer. La douleur était partie. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de son esprit, loin très loin de cette scène qui, même dans le souvenir, avait tendance à devenir floue. Castiel n'allait pas lui en vouloir : c'était trop horrible. Et cela dura des heures.

Sam – du moins, la chose qui avait pris son apparence – semblait infatigable, inlassable. De nombreuses fois, Dean tomba inconscient, et de nombreuses fois, Sam le ramenait à lui. Le supplice dura une éternité ou deux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Dean ne s'enferme assez profondément dans son esprit pour ne plus savoir remonter à la surface seul. Ce que fit le faux Sam, Castiel l'ignorait. Il était désormais seul avec Dean, dans une grande pièce noire. Assis par terre avec lui.

« Je suis désolé... » murmura-t-il.

C'était un peu léger, mais Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Que pouvait-on dire d'autre dans une telle situation ?

« Ce n'était pas Sam. Et ce n'était pas toi. » réalisa Dean.

« Non. Ce n'était pas nous. » confirma Castiel.

Alors, le chasseur fondit en larmes. « Pourtant, je l'ai cru... J'ai cru que c'était vous... Je ne vous ai pas fait confiance ! Pas assez ! »

L'ange ne put se retenir de prendre Dean dans ses bras, et heureusement, cette fois, on ne le repoussa pas.

« Tu as été poussé à bout... »

« Je ne vous ai pas fait confiance ! » Il n'avait pas d'autre pensée en tête.

« … Peu importe... Tu me fais confiance ? Maintenant ? »

Dean se tut. Il n'était pas sûr. Il avait envie d'y croire, mais comment être certain que ce n'était pas encore une ruse, un tour de Lucifer ou de Zachariah pour le briser encore plus ? Comment savoir que, une fois encore, sa confiance ne serait pas trahie ? Sentant l'hésitation de Dean, Cas s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Il n'appuya pas le baiser, laissant le temps et la liberté à son amant d'y répondre ou non. Au début surpris, puis perplexe, Dean finit par lui rendre le baiser. Ce dernier se fit plus profond, plus langoureux, plus passionné, presque douloureux.

Et Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux.


	6. Nothing Else Matters

_**Nothing Else Matters**_

_Si proches, peu importe la distance._

_Cela ne peut venir que de notre coeur._

_Crois toujours en qui nous sommes._

_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance._

La chambre de motel était un décor qui tournoyait devant les yeux de Dean. Désorienté, il mit du temps avant de voir le visage inquiet de Sam penché sur lui.

« Dean !? C'est toi !? » s'écria-t-il, en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Mais son grand frère le repoussa violemment, se réfugiant précipitamment dans le fond du lit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le corps de Castiel, allongé sur le sol, inerte.

« ...Cas... ? Qu'est-ce... ? » Il avait du mal à parler, comme si sa bouche ne répondait pas tout à fait à son cerveau. Comme si le moindre mot coûtait. Aligner deux mots lui demandait trop de concentration pour l'instant.

Sam avait mille questions à poser à son grand frère, mais était assez sage pour aller d'abord s'assurer que Castiel était vivant. Il vérifia son pouls et sa respiration, avant de hocher la tête en direction de Dean.

« Il est vivant. Il m'a dit... Il t'as amené ici, tu étais inconscient... Alors il est entré dans ton esprit et tu es revenu ! »

Paniqué, Dean commençait à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait plongé dans cet état de stase malsaine, cette prison à l'intérieur de lui-même, loin d'une réalité qui l'avait brisé.

« Sammy... Dis-moi... t'es resté... ici ? » réussit à articuler Dean. Sam hocha la tête. « Combien... jours ? »

« Deux. »

« Le bar... ? »

Sam mit un certain temps à se souvenir de quoi parlait Dean, avant de secouer la tête. « Je suis parti. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ensuite... »

Castiel avait raison : dans cette cave sordide, ça n'avait pas été Sam. Ni Castiel. Ca n'avait été qu'une manipulation de plus des démons ou des anges pour les précipiter, lui et son frère, dans une guerre qui les dépassait. Une manipulation des plus horribles et douloureuses, une manipulation cruelle, mais rien qu'une manipulation. Dean était soulagé. Il s'en voulait, même, d'avoir été si faible, et d'y avoir cru aussi facilement.

« Allez viens... » Sam lui tendit la main. « Tes blessures ont guéri grâce à Cas, mais un bain te fera du bien. »

Lentement, Dean hocha la tête. Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais il s'avéra qu'il ne put marcher qu'avec l'aide de son frère. Ce dernier lui fit couler un bain, l'aida, et le laissa un moment pour aller voir comment allait Castiel. Il prit quand même soin de ne pas fermer la salle de bains : on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer.

Sam allait gifler l'ange encore inconscient sur le sol, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Surpris de voir le plus jeune des deux frères penchés sur lui, Cas fronça les sourcils.

« Dean est réveillé ? » demanda-t-il, préférant éviter de questionner Sam sur sa posture actuelle.

« Oui, je lui ai fait couler un bain. » répondit avec inquiétude ce dernier.

Cas hocha la tête, et se releva prestement. Il rejoignit aussitôt la salle de bains, s'asseyant à côté de la baignoire. Levant les yeux au plafond, Sam soupira de soulagement. Il pensa attendre sagement que les deux hommes ne reviennent – ils avaient bien le droit d'avoir du temps pour eux, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ou non pendant que Castiel était en vadrouille dans l'esprit de Dean – mais il entendit son prénom. Etonné, il s'avança précautionneusement.

« Tu m'as appelé, Dean ? »

Allongé dans la baignoire à l'eau rougie, son frère était en bien piteux état. Cependant, on pouvait sentir qu'il allait s'en remettre.

« Jamais je ne donnerai à ces enfoirés ce qu'ils veulent. Jamais je n'accepterai que Michaël ne fasse de ma peau un manteau de vison. On va trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette connerie d'Apocalypse. Et on va faire ça à notre sauce, tu m'entends. Tous les trois. »

Apparemment, ça avait l'air d'aller mieux. Bien mieux même. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : « Tu devrais te reposer, quand même... »

« Sam, attends. » lança Dean, alors que son frère aller retourner dans la chambre.

« Oui ? »

« T'es mon frangin, Sammy. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. »

« Je sais... »

C'était bien là le problème. Si un jour Lucifer tirait les rênes... Dean aurait-il le courage ? Le cœur ? Tous les trois en doutaient, mais tous se turent.

**FIN**

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et que ce n'était pas trop capillotracté à votre goût ! Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour la fin. Je ne suis pas douée pour les fins – quand j'arrive à la fin, bien sûr._

_Cissa_


End file.
